Always Outshined
by French Fries and Blue Moons
Summary: Riley Fairview has trouble standing out, seeing as she has 4 brothers to compare with. Riley finds herself falling for her crush, but then falls in love with her jealous best friend. Who will win: the famous Harry Potter or Fred Weasley, the friend?
1. Distractions

**Chapter One**

_Distractions_

Riley and her 3 best friends are talking about what pranks to pull this year at Hogwarts when she finds herself completely distracted by none other than the famous Harry Potter, not to mention some pranks from her past.

"George, you've got to think of something original!" Leroy said. Riley was hesitant, but had to agree with him; Dungbombs weren't very original. George looked at her and then at his twin, Fred, in search of someone who would support his opinion, but it didn't seem to be working well. "Sorry," she mouthed.

Riley had her own better ideas. She was extraordinary at causing trouble, probably because she had 4 brothers to live up to and nothing better to do. Once, when she was 12, she had let a Niffler into the house. She was cleaning up for weeks after that. Then, when she was 9, she had set off Dr. Filibuster's No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks in the kitchen and had been grounded for a month. She smirked to herself, relishing these moments in her head.

Suddenly, she was called to attention by her best friend in the whole wide world, Fred Weasley. "Riley?!? You awake?!?" "Yes, Fred, bloody hell, you're impatient!" she retorted. Leroy stared at her with bulging eyes. "Got any ideas?" She was completely baffled. "Ideas for what?" she asked. "Ways to get in trouble this year, since you excel at that, we thought we'd ask you!" he said.

Riley had to think for a moment, but thinking back to how the fireworks had gotten her mother so mad at her, she thought of how mad it would make Filch. Or _Snape. _"Hey, Leroy, remember when mum got so pissed at me after I let off those fireworks in the kitchen?" she said, expressing her thoughts out loud. "Imagine how mad it would make _Snape_," she said.

Leroy felt the need to applaud. George leaned back in his chair and gave a fake sulkish frown, then smiled and gave her a pat on the back. Fred stared at her with admiring blue eyes. She smiled. "Wow, Riley, you're brilliant!" Fred shouted, startling a couple of people in another compartment, including someone that Riley had long admired from afar: Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was the most amazing boy, in Riley's opinion. His messy black hair stuck up in the back and his electric green bespectacled eyes made her swoon. She looked right into them as he stared at Fred and her, a little startled, causing her to sit back and become so lightheaded she nearly fainted.

Fred and George and all 4 of her brothers often teased her about this, as they all knew about her crush on The Boy Who Lived. Riley had a feeling some more of this was coming soon, very, very soon. She was right, of course. Fred and George imitated her, giving large, false sighs, causing more and more people to stare at them. They didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, shut the hell up you two!" she exclaimed. The boys all pretended to be taken aback, but Riley knew they weren't _really. _She whacked them all with her copy of "Quidditch Through the Ages" and the teasing stopped. She smirked to herself. "Now back to pranks," George said with a huge grin.

But Riley was way too distracted to think about getting in trouble at the moment. She was too busy thinking about the famous Harry Potter, hoping that this year would be a turning point, and that she would finally outshine her four brothers, Leroy, Montgomery, James, and O'Connor. She had a lucky feeling about this year, but when she got to school, she found out that the "lucky year" wouldn't be off to a good start.

_I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1 of my story. Please review! I want at least 10, but I'll start the second chapter anyway. Plan for a little Harry/Riley moment and Fred feeling jealous, but not knowing why._


	2. Misguided Beginnings

**Chapter 2**

_Misguided Beginnings_

Riley and the other Gryffindors are disappointed to find out that there won't be a house cup this year or a Quidditch cup due to the Triwizard Tournament. On Halloween night, Harry Potter's name is drawn out of the Goblet of Fire and Riley decides to confront him, leading to a sweet moment in the Gryffindor common room, but little did they know that someone was watching them.

As the scarlet colored steam engine pulled up to the Hogwarts station, Fred, George, Leroy, and Riley watched anxiously at the group of first years nervously exiting. The sorting was the best part of the whole feast, in everyone's except for Leroy's opinion, who enjoyed pigging out more than anything else. Riley concluded that the first years huddled together out of habit, but she figured this was wrong because even the older students stayed in little huddling groups.

Riley and her little circle of friends loaded into one of the carriages that seemed to be pulled by nothing. Riley was squished in between the twins, who delighted in making her more uncomfortable than necessary. Leroy, however, was perfectly un-squished and was sitting next to a couple of older Hufflepuff students that they didn't know. Riley glared at him, the green-eyed-monster glinting in her deep grey eyes, the rain reflecting off her red-brown hair.

Fred and George seemed to have the same idea when they were sitting there in that wet carriage on the way to Hogwarts castle, although neither twin dare speak it aloud. The twins were thinking that Riley looked pretty in the moonlight, although the thought was more consuming for Fred than for George, because George shook the thought out of his head, spraying everyone near them with more water, and Fred stay hung up on it, upset _and _happy he was thinking it.

When they got up to the castle, they all came back to Earth, Riley included, whom had been daydreaming about Harry Potter and his brilliant green eyes, and focused on the sorting. They noticed that there seemed to be a lack of Slytherins this year, which made the four of them very happy, but also, not many Gryffindors, much to the quartet's despair.

After the feast, Dumbledore made a shocking announcement. All of them knew that something was going on, but they never thought it would be _this_! "There will be no House cup or Quidditch cup this year," he said, causing all of the Quidditch players to gasp, moan, or, in Riley's case, scream. He held up a hand to stop the commotion and the room immediately silenced. "This is due to the fact that Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this term," he continued. Everyone in the Great Hall gasped and whispered to each other. "However, for safety reasons, no one under the age of seventeen will be allowed to enter the Tournament." The room howled with screams of "That's rubbish!" and "No fair!"

As the Gryffindors hurried up to their common room, Fred, George, and Riley (Leroy was a Hufflepuff) discussed the unfair arrangements of the Tournament. "I can't believe they're not letting us enter," Fred said. "Well that doesn't mean you can't try," replied Riley, trying to calm her friends down, but the twins carried on. "Yeah right!" George exclaimed. "This is Dumbledore we're talking about! He's bound to have all sorts of protections on the Goblet so no one who's not of age can enter!" "Well, the tournament will be fun to watch, won't it? And that Hufflepuff, what's his name? Cedric! I heard he's entering, so if he makes it, we can support him. Maybe even a Gryffindor will be the Hogwarts champion!" George scoffed. "You just say that because you _fancy _Cedric, just like all the other girls!" Riley didn't even blush, as she had her heart set on Harry.

Riley continued her calming efforts all the way up the moving staircase to their common room, but she just couldn't get the boys to stop rambling on about how much of an "outrage" (in Fred's words) it was that you had to be seventeen to enter the Tournament. She had to admit that she was a little disappointed. She herself wasn't planning to enter the Tournament, but she heard that Harry was, and she was planning to support him if he had made it. Her heart soared thinking about Harry. It was like her heart beats sounded like "Harry. Potter. Harry. Potter." At the moment, Riley was sure they did.

* * *

[Fast Forward to October 31]

All the students, resident and visiting, gathered into the Great Hall on a cold, stormy afternoon. Riley, as usual, was sat between her two best friends, while her brother Leroy was busy sucking up to one of the entrants of the Triwizard tournament, Cedric Diggory. Riley and the twins were avidly discussing who they thought would get pulled out of the Goblet of Fire.

"Well, it's completely luck and chance, you can't exactly predict it unless you have 'the sight' and we all know that Trelawney's a fraud," Riley said as the twins tried to guess who would be chosen to enter. "I don't care who it is as long as it's not a _Slytherin_!" Fred exclaimed. Meanwhile, George kept guessing. "I'll bet you it's pretty boy Diggory, he seems the type," he said. Riley rolled her eyes at how ridiculous he was being. "I hope it's a Gryffindor!" she exclaimed.

Just after saying that, Dumbledore walked into the room and proceeded to stand next to the Goblet. He held a hand up asking for silence and the commotion immediately stopped. He looked around the room at the Hogwarts students and the visiting Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students and began to speak. "It is time," he began in a dramatic-without-trying voice, "to choose our Triwizard champions!" Applause roared at this.

The fire inside the Goblet began to turn red shortly after, then it blazed blue again and spurted out a piece of parchment. "And the Beauxbatons champion is…FLEUR DELACOR!" he cried. Applause built up loudly from the table where the visiting Beauxbatons students were seated as Fleur shook the headmaster's hand and proceeded to the room where the champions were supposed to go.

The flames fizzled and popped as they turned a scorching red again, releasing another piece of parchment that Dumbledore caught. "The Durmstrang champion is…VIKTOR KRUM!" he roared. Applause thundered from all over, you could hear the cries of the screaming fangirls and the admiring whoops from Quidditch fans and fellow classmates. Viktor shook Professor Dumbledore's hand before joining Fleur in the room.

The room fell mostly silent, except for one last fangirl scream, which the twins and Riley recognized as Lavender Brown's and the tree of them laughed and mocked her. "Oh Viktor…" Riley whispered with a fake swoon, pretending to faint. They shared one last laugh before turning their attention to the Goblet, which was spitting again and soon emitted the name of the Hogwarts champion. "And the final champion," they could hear Dumbledore say, "will be…CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Even more fangirl screams could be heard after the name was called. The twins' cat-called the whole time screaming things like "IN YOUR FACE, SLYTHERIN!" Riley joined in the fangirl screams and clapped loudly. But a great surprise followed after Cedric entered the other room.

Even the fangirls decided to shut the hell up when the Goblet began spitting and churning red flames. Whispers echoed the room. "But there's only supposed to be three champions!" and "How is it doing that?" could be heard from all over. Anyone who spoke French could hear the Beauxbatons students conversing the Goblet's strange behaviors and the Durmstrang students muttered many foreign words as well. The Goblet of Fire finally spit out another name and the room fell somewhat quiet.

Dumbledore fixed his eyes on the parchment and read it over many times. He called the name out in a harsh voice the students had never heard before. "HARRY POTTER!" The Great Hall filled with gasps from his friends and fangirls (and one boy named Colin Creevy). Harry arose quite hesitantly after his name was called and you could hear muffled arguing from the judges. He walked right past Riley and his eyes fixed right on hers making Riley blush and Fred…jealous?

Fred had a weird sort of anger as he noticed this. He usually got something like this when a boy was gazing at her, but this time, it felt different. All those other times Fred thought he was just being protective, but now, the pain was more like agony and jealousy. He couldn't figure out why. Riley was his best friend, besides his twin, George, so he had no idea why he was being so…so…envious? He was unsure so he tried to rid of it, but he couldn't. The moment played over and over in his head.

It was the same way for Riley, the moment playing over and over, but she wasn't upset. In fact, she was quite the opposite. But she was a little angry. After all, Harry wasn't seventeen yet and Harry had somehow gotten his name in. But he had seemed just as confused as everyone else! Riley made up her mind that she was going to ask him how he had done it tonight in the Gryffindor common room.

That night, Fred heard Riley coming down the stairs. Harry was standing there in the common room alone and it was very late. He thought only the worst things so he came down to listen in.

Riley approached him nervously. She walked up to him and finally asked "How'd you do it?" He looked completely baffled. "I didn't," he said. "But how did your name get in there?" she continued curiously. "I don't know!" he said. "Surely someone else put your name in. Who do you think did it?" "I don't know," he said again.

Tired of the same answer, she decided to make a statement. "Nobody's gonna believe you," she declared. Riley finally got her change of words. "I know," he replied. "But you know, I do. I believe you," she said. Harry looked at her with slightly unbelieving eyes and had the urge to do something drastic. He hugged her.

Unfortunately, Fred only saw the hug when he sneaked downstairs. This made him even more confused, angry, jealous, upset…the list went on and on. He couldn't believe what he had come up with. He _wouldn't _believe his only logical answer.


End file.
